Talk:Mia Talerico/@comment-8433788-20140209195512/@comment-25109104-20140815132742
Oh right and I'm thinking of leading a Facebook rebellion when i turn 14 and go to high school so those people who posted those horrible comments because i scrolled through her Twitter page and it was just gratifyingly horrible, just DISGUSTING so every time during lunch break, each day I'm going to post meaningful comments on Facebook to remind everyone why we got our lives and humanity from GOD,not to ridicule people and call them SHITake that came off the street so can you guys help me lead one against all the hateful horrible people on the web and stop cyber bullying because last year when we went back to school when my dad put on the news since he lets us watch it everyday,while i was waiting for the bus one of the bulletins said "Five year old Disney channel star threatened on Twitter and other social network sites i started crying so hard because i just realized there's only one five-year old on the Disney channel my mom asked me what's wrong,i showed her she told me it's okay to cry for her which ended up with me crying on the school bus the whole ride there they tried comforting me even one girl who hated me,i started crying even more and when i told them they said it's okay and it's probably going to be over by the next day which managed to make me calm down but when i checked her Twitter page i started spouting and spurting (don't any one of you WCs take that part negatively) tears when i saw it because there was twice as much comments there was the last day and they were even more horrible than that of the last and i really REALLY wanted Mia's torturing to stop so i wanted to ask the school guidance counselor but i knew she would have said let it slide off my back or the people are going to apologize next time and next time i checked they're all going to be gone but guess what it's just gonna be there another time and i really hate bullying especially when it happens to others so i would avoid her for the whole entire day so the problem would disappear like into thin air guess what it didn't and now i wish people would stop being so horrible to her so any one of you guys who has a Facebook instagram YouTube Twitter or other social network sites to tell those jerks idiots Neanderthals and cro-magnons to knock off the bullying and chastising of this sweet little girl because i mean seriously she's just a five year old for crying out loud and i just want the horridness (sorry for anyone who gets offended by the comment) to just stop i mean seriously everyday i look at her page even people i know who would be even a little nice was REALLY Neanderthal-like calling her names was a little bit more harsh but then i scrolled down more and saw a picture of her head with a bloody fist covering it with the captions stating "Yes kill you,you stupid b!+;!, which made me So very VERY angry instead of sad i wanted to use my Google plus account to avenge this sweet little six year old baby by finding the hateful people who said those things so i asked my mom,she said i couldn't because we're a Christian family we don't feed hate to the devil we give love to god so i was forced to delete all my "creative" comments off of Google plus page but i still want those people to know how Mia's family were feeling when they posted those graphic photos and mean comments